Take a Good Look at Me
by evila-elf
Summary: What happens when Tai and Matt get into an argument? (A little Yaoi content)


Title: Take a Good Look at Me  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: What happens when Tai and Matt argue again?  
  
Note(s)/warnings: This contains slight Yaoi material. That means boys liking boys. If you don't like that, then please don't read this then flame me for it. I have seen way to many authors who write yaoi get flammed for it by people who shouldn't have even read it in the first place. This contains nothing graphic, so if you do flame me, you will be ignored. I would love any comments as long as they are tactful. This is my first yaoi fic, and I don't have any more planned. I am still working on Saving Grace, there will probably only be 2 more parts, and I am having difficulty making them fit.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I just like playing with them! I also don't own the song Against All Odds by Phil Collins.  
  
Song notes: Some of the lyrics have been changed because either I couldn't understand the words or they didn't fit. The very last one has been changed dramatically.  
To avoid confusion, The lyrics that apply to Matt are written like this *Matt*  
And Tai's are like this **Tai** There is also a part for both and it is marked ***Both***  
  
Enjoy the fic!!  
  
  
  
"Guys, they're at it again!" Joe said, exasperated.  
  
"What about this time?" Izzy inquired.  
  
"I didn't think to break them up and ask them."  
  
"They always argue like they think that they stand a chance of changing the other's mind," Sora said as the others all nodded.  
  
  
  
A ways away from the others...  
  
"You can't leave and split up the group, Matt!"  
  
"Who's gonna stop me? You?"  
  
"If it comes to that!"  
  
"Like to see you try!"  
  
"Fine! GO!" Tai turned his back on Matt and started to slowly walk away.  
  
Matt looked at Tai, confused.  
  
*How can I just let you walk away, leave without a trace, when I stood here taking every breath with you. You're the only one who really knew me at all.*  
  
Matt was shocked that Tai had given up the argument so fast. He didn't really want to leave, but hoping that Tai would talk him out of it. "Fine!" he yelled towards Tai before he, too, started walking away.  
  
Tai glanced over his shoulder at the retreating form. He wasn't entirely convinced that Matt had wanted to leave, and was giving him the option.  
  
**How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave. 'Cause you shared your life around the pain, even shared the tears. You're the only one who really knew me at all**  
  
Tai didn't think that Matt would ever want to leave. He remembered how much he had worried over TK when they all got separated. Tai had almost punched him because he thought that he was being selfish, but he was just worried about his younger brother.  
  
"Matt, Wait!" Tai called to Matt's back before he realized what he was doing.  
  
Matt slowly turned around, sighing, not wanting Tai to know how happy he was to hear him say that. "What?"  
  
Tai remained silent, just looking at the other.  
  
Matt soon got annoyed at the staring contest, but at the same time, didn't want it to end.  
  
*So take a look at me now, there's just an empty space, there's nothing left there to rely on me, just the memory of your face*  
  
Matt finally broke Tai's eye contact and started to turn around again.  
  
"Wait!" Tai called out again, getting desperate.  
  
"What!?" Matt demanded again, louder than before.  
  
"Please don't go..." Tai whispered, barely audible, looking down at his feet.  
  
**So take a good look at me now, there's just an empty space, and you coming back to me is against the odds, and that's what I've gotta face**  
  
Tai turned away from Matt, ashamed at what he said.  
  
A small tear trickled its way down Matt's cheek.  
  
*I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry. There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why. You're the only one who really knew me at all*  
  
Matt had been wanting to talk to Tai in private for quite some time now, but this was the only chance that he had gotten, and they had started fighting...it was too late now.  
  
Tai suddenly turned around. He was shocked to see Matt's watery eyes and a small tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Matt?" he asked concerned, then walked over to the other boy.  
  
**So take a look at me now, there's just an empty space, there's nothing left to rely on me, just the memory of your face**  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Matt nodded, looking into Tai's eyes for a second before looking at the ground again. So much for vowing to never let Tai see him cry again. He was expecting Tai to start laughing at him.  
  
*So take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space. But to wait for you is all I can do, and that's what I've gotta face*  
  
When Tai remained silent, Matt looked up again. "Tai..I need to tell you something..." he sniffed.  
  
"What?" Tai was getting confused at Matt's strange behavior.  
  
"Don't ever let me go away again," he took a step closer to Tai and wrapped his arms around Tai and hugged him. "Please," he whispered into Tai's ear as he laid his head on the other's shoulder.  
  
Tai stiffened up for a second before relaxing. He awkwardly wrapped his own arms around the blonde's trim waist and hugged Matt back.  
  
When they finally ended the embrace, they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes again.  
  
***Take a good look at me now, 'cause I happen to be standing here. And you loving me was against all odds, it was the chance I had to take***  
  
They moved closer until they could each feel the warm breath of the other against their skin. Their lips touched, causing both to shiver, then locked. They quickly sat down before their weak knees buckled and gave out, their lips still locked. Matt leaned against Tai, whom laid down on his back, then put his arms around Matt again.  
  
Matt finally broke the kiss and laid his head on Tai's chest. "I'm sorry, Tai."  
  
"Don't be," he whispered back.  
  
"What are the others gonna say?" he mumbled.  
  
"They'll understand," Tai rubbed his hands up and down Matt's back, "if we decide to tell them."  
  
Matt felt Tai's steady breathing and heard his heart beating as they both slowed down. Before long, they were both asleep.  
  
  
  
Back to the others....  
  
Gomamon walked out of the clearing and over to Joe and the others.  
  
"Are they still fighting?" Joe asked his Digimon.  
  
"I think they made up...."  
  
They all got up and started walking over to make sure that the tow didn't kill each other...  
(Uh-Oh!!)  
  
  
Fin  



End file.
